


redacted.

by calcipoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/pseuds/calcipoet
Summary: drabble dumps involving Lisa, Luna, and the Hale Twins with occasional cameos from other.set in Harry Potter universe because why not.





	1. #1

It was one of those days when Luna somehow managed to coax Lisa out from her usual hiding place to get a breathe of fresh air. How Lisa managed to sneak into the restricted section in the library would remain a mystery to Luna; maybe until Mara decided to prod Lisa until she relented.

“I swear on Merlin’s beard if whatever you were planning turned out to be less interesting than Divination Class, you owe me a month supply of parchment paper and ink!” the ravenette grumbled as she gathered her belongings.

“Technically,” Luna watched as Lisa stuffed a few books into her bag, “This is Mara’s idea so she’ll be owing you not me.” she finished with a too sweet smile. The two made their way out of the library and the librarian didn’t even bat an eye upon seeing them emerging from the restricted section; Luna definitely needed to know just how Lisa managed all this.

Mara was waiting for them outside the library, a group of what seems to be female students crowding her. To say Mara looked annoyed was an understatement, she had been forgoing sleeping in favour of cramming for her Potion paper for two days. When she spotted her two friends, she immediately straighten her posture before putting of her best smile while excusing herself.

“For someone so broody she sure is plenty popular,” Lisa raised her eyebrow when she spotted Mara the first time. A sigh escaped from Luna small figure, causing Lisa to look at her friend.

“I wish her being all Broody Van Broodface would actually do it’s job,” Lisa looked so lost Luna hoped she could keep that expression ingrain in her memory, “To shoo people away, instead of attracting them.”

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” Lisa questioned was cut off before Luna get to answer by an annoyed and tired Mara, who was stomping her way to two of her best friends. She looked disheveled and sweaty, courtesy of quidditch practice and no sleep.

“Both of you could have arrived faster and I would be saved from them you know,” Mara huffed her words. Her robe was nowhere to be seen, she was in her Quidditch uniform instead of their mandatory white shirt and black skirt.

“You look like a Dementor just French kissed you,” was the first thing Lisa said when they were close enough. From afar Mara looked tired, but on a closer look her under-eyes were darker than the Black Lake, her usual plump lips looked chapped, and her already sharp jawline looked far too sharp to be human. The three friends made their way out from the Library wings to somewhere only Mara knew since she was leading the way.

 “Someone gave her an Amortentia and she quite literally almost die so,” Luna answered for Mara, who had the audacity to look sheepish for a full five seconds before slapping Luna’s arm.

Lisa, true to her nature, laughed at her friends sorrow. Luna and Mara had to stop their pace after realising they were short one person, only to found their friend crouching a few steps back while holding her laughter.

“So much for being everyone’s crush, huh?” Lisa managed to blurt out in between her laughing fit. Lisa decided that it wasn’t a bad decision to join Mara and Luna today even if it meant she was chased by a sweaty Mara down the hall for laughing at her sorrow.


	2. #2

“You should have gone to Gryffindor,” Matthew haphazardly sat next to Mara, who was mid rushing her Divination essay, which apparently due later today.

Mara, currently very much stressed out, didn’t really pay him any attention. Not that the situation would have been different, after all it was the same old shit her brother would pull when he was having a not-good-very-bad day—or when he was simply sulking, really—and apparently today was one of those day.

“Uh huh,” She didn’t even see him, eyes focusing on her current task that would either make or break her mark for the class. Only she felt Matthew’s stare, she put down her quill and finally saw her brother’s expression.

She was greeted with a sight she would never quite believe no matter how many times she saw it: he was pouting. Matthew was a whole five foot ten inches and he had the audacity to pout. How he managed not to look revolting was beyond Mara’s logic, although that might be because she was his sister.

“What?” She finally relented, voice softening at her brother’s distress; to hell with her essay. She could cram last minute or asked for extension from the Professor later.

“Well,” Matthew started only to pause; he opened his mouth only to close it minute later, “At least I wouldn’t have to suffer alone when it’s nearing Christmas,” he said petulantly, lips still pouting.

Upon hearing his reason, Mara could not hold her laugh, causing the entirety of Slytherin table turned their heads toward the twin’s direction. When she managed to stop laughing, she was once again faced with a very not-amused Matthew.

“I can’t believe we are related,” The pout finally went away from his face, replaced with his usual empty stare when he couldn’t comprehend what had he done wrong in his past life to be twins with Mara.

“It’s the whole looking like a Christmas tree, isn’t it?” Mara asked as she wiped her tears from her cheeks, residue of her laughter fit. She was probably the worst sister in the entire Wizarding World, but Matthew’s sorrow would always be her source of entertainment, but only when it was something trivia like this.

The jokes went back years ago when they were in Year 2. One of the senior from Gryffindor commented how Matthew looked like a walking Christmas tree with his teal hair and red robe. He didn’t mean anything malicious with the comment, but apparently little Matthew had different thought about it.

Mara couldn’t help but to laugh at her brother’s antics, who was currently talking animatedly about how she should try wearing Gryffindor attire and saw her own reflection in the mirror, that the combination of their hair colour with the robe looked exactly like Christmas colour scheme.

_(That Christmas, Mara somehow managed to persuade a very confused Floyd to lend his robe and tie. True to Matthew’s word, the colour combination did remind her of Christmas tree._

_Blanc, Floyd, Lisa, and Luna couldn’t stop laughing at the Hale Twins for the tragedy that was their hair and the Gryffindor robe._

_Matthew wouldn’t say it out loud, especially not to Mara herself, but he was definitely thankful that her sister would do something like that for him. It wasn’t much, but it was oddly comforting.)_


	3. #3

To say Lisa was amused would be an understatement, she was beyond delighted when she learn about the on going “issue” that wreak havoc the whole Hogwarts. Or at least most of Slytherin and Gryffindor residents.

The issue itself wasn’t anything particularly spectacular like she had hoped, for example: someone being caught making out with a veela (because love knows no boundaries and that’s a fact) or how to permanently turned Mrs. Norris’ fur to pink. It was just your normal high-school controversies involving two people presumably to be in-a-relationship, which was normal, but rumour said there was a third person involved.

Now, Lisa prided herself to be an open-minded person with high tolerance level for even the most bizarre thing you could think of. So for her, a possible polyamory relationship wouldn’t be a problem as long as there was a mutual agreement between all parties involved to avoid a civil war. However, all that conclusion she had shattered the very next day when she overheard her fellow Slytherins in the common room.

_ “There’s no way Luna is dating the two! That’s just too much!” _

_ “Oh come on! Have you seen her with Matthew? They act like they’ve been dating since they were babies!” _

_ “But do you notice how Mara and Luna seems to always gravitate towards each other?” _

_ “Remember last Valentine when Matthew helped Luna carried a mountain of chocolate though? That was so cute!” _

Lisa stopped on her tracks upon hearing a group of girls and boys alike talk about her best friends, three of her best friends. She had to bite down the inside of her cheeks in attempt to fight off her laughter. The gossips hadn’t stopped, if anything the whispers turned to a full-blown debate and the crowds were divided to three opposing parties, when Lisa decided to get out of there as her laughters were threatening to spill.

Lisa managed to get pass the door of Slytherin Dungeon in record time, despite the amount of wheezing, and was met with three faces who were the talk of the school. Originally, they were planning to study together since Mara was a lost cause when it came to Potion and Luna probably did little to no help when she was asked to assist Mara. Matthew might be of help, but his sister frustrated him to no end due to her lack of patience. So the younger twins and Luna asked, or begged, her to help them before they did the unspeakable to Mara.

Upon seeing their faces, Lisa couldn’t help but to laugh out loud due to her recent discoveries regarding the twins and Luna.

“So,” she began when her laughter finally died down, “I heard you lot have been having fun without me.”

_ (The utter disbelief on Matthew’s face was hilarious enough to set Lisa off on another laughter fit, earning her a slap on her back from the older twins.  _

_ Mara said something about not touching her brother’s genital and Luna was not in a better state than herself. It’s safe to assume Mara’s was assignment long forgotten.) _


	4. #4

If there was one thing that the twins had always been on the fence about being a pureblood, it would be how “small” the world was for them. Everyone knew everyone, some were even related despite being a family from England and the other from the Eastern European. Family affair was a complicated and chaotic thing, family gathering meant tens of unknown faces claiming to be their aunties and uncles visiting and staying for the week.

Their mom said that they would get used to it as they matured, that they would be part of many gatherings in the future, and that it was one of their tradition as a pureblood. Mara hoped that her mom was joking and Matthew would only wish that they both will survive the hours long gathering the following week.

Growing up, Mara and Matthew were never aware about the weight of their bloodline. Their parents once told them about the differences, the sentiments, and the stances of most pureblood families, but that was years ago when they were just a shy 9 years old. Their parents never exactly told them how to behave about other who weren’t a pureblood, a rarity in the mids of a world full of prejudice. So when their cousins were going at them when they hadn’t presented magic yet, they were both shocked and confused. Those confusion then turned to anger and contempt inside Mara, causing her to lashed out and awoke her magic. Matthew on the other hand, felt such huge remorse and disappointment towards his cousins, an invisible question mark popped inside his head when he could hear cries of terrors from his cousins who were choking on air, suffering Mara’s wrath.

Being born in a such close-knitted circle also meant one thing: endless amount of gossips. Words travelled fast between them, especially when the women, with occasional men, were gathering and started to pick apart the hottest rumour among them. Mara wouldn’t say she enjoy it, although she ended up developing an ability to tune in and out whenever she felt like it, especially when everyone started mentioning about half-bloods and mud-bloods with so much disgust. Matthew ended up joining his sister in attempt to keep his sister from exploding any things, although one time it was him who slammed the table when everyone started to mock half-blood. They didn’t exactly hate gossiping, they just hated it when it turned to rounds and rounds of mockery about other bloodlines.

There were times when they would be talking to each other, wondering just how fragile was this idea of purity among purebloods that many ended up with inbreeding and how many ended up being a bonkers due to the very thing that they did to preserve the supposedly amicable bloodline. Matthew sometimes wondered how would their parents react should they ever date anyone that wasn’t a pureblood, to which Mara added she hoped their parents wouldn’t mind it so much.

Being born in a pureblood family might seemed like a good thing, what’s with the amount of possession the family own. Although sometimes, Mara and Matthew thought that all these luxury comes with a price. And that price wasn’t a cheap one.


End file.
